promises you can't keep
by folie a plusieurs
Summary: But, maybe that's what happens when you date a war hero. LunaHarry. One-shot.


_for SomethingWithMittens' 'Sell Me a Story' Challenge._

_My pairing: LunaHarry._

* * *

><p><em><strong>promises you can't keep<strong>_

"We don't have much time anymore," he whispered, tucking a strand of her curly, blonde hair behind one of her ears. "So, let's just make the most of it."

The gentle summer breeze fluttered through her hair, blowing it around her face in a way that made her look almost angelic and for a second he was convinced she was the most beautiful girl alive. The muggle radio she brought along played a song Harry could hardly recognize, as he was much more used to Wizarding music now.

Luna Lovegood wasn't ever someone he'd consider dating. At least not, back in his fifth year. But after the fight at the Ministry towards the end of their fifth year, things had changed between them. They became much closer, and to the point where they were almost inseparable.

By his sixth year, he'd fallen for her. Hard. And when he asked her to go with him to Slughorn's Christmas party, things just sort of fell into place.

Somehow, they'd ended up under the mistletoe together and he'd kissed her.

And when she kissed him back, he quickly asked her out and they had been together ever since, much to the shock of… well, everyone.

Now, they lay in a field of bright yellow sunflowers, one of which Luna had picked and put in her hair. His large hand gripped her small one tightly and they were silent. For once Luna didn't go on about Nargles to fill the silence.

The weight of what would happen the next day was heavy on both of them. He would be seventeen in two days. Voldemort and his Death Eaters would surely attack him as he was being moved from his uncles' house to the Burrow.

They were moving him the very next day instead of his birthday to try and trick Voldemort, but there was still a large chance he'd know.

"Harry," Luna said in a small voice, sitting up and turning to face him. "I want you to promise me something." He pressed his forehead against hers.

"Anything," he whispered back. And he meant it to. If she'd asked him to walk the earth barefooted for her, as mushy as it sounds, he would. He'd do anything for her.

"Promise me you won't die, alright? Promise me that you'll take care of yourself while you're at the Burrow. I know we won't be able to see each other again, until Hogwarts this year, so just promise me." He realized, as tears dripped slowly down her flushed cheeks, he'd never seen her cry before.

All he could do was his arms around her tightly as she cried into his chest. It killed him that all he could do was hold her.

"I won't die," he whispered, pressing a kiss into her hair. They both knew he couldn't guarantee that. They both knew that all they really had was today.

Suddenly, the song changed and Luna's face brightened. "I love this song," she giggled, seemingly forgetting that in a few hours Harry would leave for his last night at his uncles house and she would leave for Paris with her father for the summer. She stood up and pulled Harry with her. "Let's dance."

They danced for hours. It was just him and her. It was perfect. Almost magical.

"You're beautiful," he whispered in her ear as they danced to a slow song. Her cheeks flushed lightly and there was silence. It wasn't that unnerving type but a more comfortable kind; one that neither felt the need to break right away.

The breeze was still blowing, making her dress flutter around her and her hair go a certain way that made her even more beautiful if possible.

"I think I love you," she said suddenly, cocking her head to the side, as if she were examining him.

"I-what?" His heart was pounding. He'd known he loved her since they kissed last Christmas. Every time he touched her, sparks shot up his arm. Every time he even thought about her, his heart rate would speed up and he'd forget how to breathe.

She just smiled and leaned in, kissing him lightly on his lips. When she pulled back, her face was glowing. "I said that I love you, Harry Potter."

"I love you too, Luna," he whispered, before capturing her lips in his for a passionate kiss. He tried to forget that tomorrow he'd have to say goodbye to her for the rest of the summer as he kissed her but the thought just wouldn't leave him alone.

* * *

><p>"Promise to write me every day?" Luna asked, smiling through her tears.<p>

Harry nodded, and kissed her soundly. His arms stayed wrapped tightly around her waist as he did so. He'd have to leave in a few minutes, he knew, but at that moment all he wanted was to stay there with her, forever.

Her hands tangled up in his messy hair, messing it up even more. He couldn't bring himself to care.

"I have to go," he whispered, pulling away from her.

"I'll see you on the train?" she asked.

"Of course," Harry nodded, cupping her cheeks in his hands.

"Promise me," she demanded.

"I promise," he said, laughing lightly to hide the fact that his heart was breaking.

He kissed her one last time, before he walked off into the sunset, turning once to wave goodbye.

As she watched him walk away, she couldn't help but feel cheated out of her happy ending. He wasn't supposed to walk off into the sunset alone.

But she had faith in him; she knew he'd come back to her. And that's all she needed to get through this summer.

* * *

><p>When she got word that he wouldn't be returning to Hogwarts that year, she didn't know what to think, or what to do. He'd promised her.<p>

_He promised._

But, maybe that's what happens when you date a war hero. The saving gets in the way of love. You're pushed to the backburner where you suddenly don't matter anymore.

She should've known.

When it comes down to it, this war would always come before her.

* * *

><p>At first, she's angry. Angrier than she's ever been before. She even sends him a howler. The word 'promise' comes up more than ten times.<p>

Then, she's calmed down some and she writes him a letter, apologizing.

After that, she just cries and cries.

Things have gotten worse at Hogwarts and suddenly, Snape is their Headmaster. She can barely stand this. All she wants to do is escape from this place. She wants to leave and never come back.

Luna never thought she'd want that. Hogwarts used to be her home.

Now, it was the last place she'd ever want to be.

* * *

><p>The beginning of the year was hard. All she wanted was to see Harry. She was depressed and angry. And most of all, scared.<p>

She'd even begun doubting their relationship. She wondered if maybe everyone was right, about Harry and Hermione being more than friends. She wondered if he was kissing Hermione, holding her the way he used to hold her.

It wasn't until she got that letter, did she realize how stupid she was to even think he'd cheat on her with his best friend.

_Luna, _the letter read.

_I cannot tell you where I am, and for my safety I cannot tell you what we are doing either. I cannot tell you that I'll be alright, because you were right. I should not make promises I cannot keep. The only thing I can tell you, for sure, is that I love you with all my heart. I hope you aren't doubting our relationship. I know it's been hard on you, as I haven't wrote you since the end of summer, but I want you to know, I'm here. _

_I promise you, when all of this is over, there will be no broken promises or lies. It'll just be you and me. I'm sorry we can't see each other face to face right now, but when I see you again, I'll give you the best kiss of your life. Alright? _

_Luna, promise me something;_

_Wait for me._

_-Harry._

A smile lit up her whole face and her cheeks were sore from smiling so hard, but she paid no mind to that as she grabbed a piece of parchment and some ink and started writing.

_Always._

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much, Bluey (BlueEyes444) for BETAing this for me! Love ya, dear :D<strong>


End file.
